


In Which There Is An Accident (PODFIC)

by SpiritedYoungLady



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedYoungLady/pseuds/SpiritedYoungLady
Summary: Howell Jenkins is late for a big exam and turns a corner a little too quickly, crashing into an angry girl with silvery hair.Read the original here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187881Read a Russian translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4203129





	In Which There Is An Accident (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which There Is An Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187881) by [SpiritedYoungLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedYoungLady/pseuds/SpiritedYoungLady). 



Links! Sorry, I had issues with getting an inline player. Mediafire is to download, tumblr is to play without downloading.

https://www.mediafire.com/file/3z705s102t2cq09/in-which-there-is-an-accident.mp3  
http://spirited-young-lady.tumblr.com/post/169918404676/i-forgot-i-podficed-this-heres-the-cleaned-up#notes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one time freshman year a guy almost crashed into me on his skateboard. When he had picked himself up and apologized and thought I was out of earshot, his friend whispered loudly to him, "Dude, you're supposed to crash into her and ask her out!" And thus the story.  
> That's the first part of the inspiration for this story. The second is some lovely lovely art by azeher (which you can see here: http://azeher.tumblr.com/post/48731353553)


End file.
